msfairytailrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lavender
Lavender is a villager living in Waa'Q territory. How long she can pretend to be an innocent civilian is a question with an obvious answer. Appearance Lavender wears light purple blouse, white skirt with a purplish tint, purple bow on her waist, and 2 butterfly hairpins. She also has waist length brown hair and somber green eyes. Personality Lavender is very quiet, preferring not to speak unless needed or spoken to. She is extremely polite and caring, to the point of even helping enemies. As a result, she hates combat and stays out of it. Add to the fact that her abilities are not combat oriented, and you get a supporter, not a fighter. History Lavender has spent most of her life in a small village named Ro'Kuma at the western edge of Waa'Q territory. How she came by her Synchronization no one is certain. She seems to live a normal life, but has no parents, instead living by herself. Lavender has been living quietly for the past few years, apparently trying to stay under the radar. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Magic Synchronization: Lavender's unique magic is a type referred to as "synchronization." This magic is noncombat based, but can be adapted to do so for utility purposes. The basic tenet of this ability is "synchronizing" your soul's "wavelength" to the other person's. Once it has been synchronized, you will be able to "share" with the other person experiences, stimuli, and emotions. Basically, anything that goes through their mind. However, they will notice that they are being "watched", so it cannot be used to spying purposes. She can combine this ability with her healing for augmented healing, since she knows exactly what's wrong after she syncs with the target. The amount of time it takes her to synchronize varies. If the target has no soul, obviously she cannot sync (puppets). The less emotions they have, the longer it will take her to sync also. Basically, the farther they are from her current mental state, the longer it will take her to sync. This also applies to out of control people. It generally takes her about 10 seconds to fully sync with a person. Movement does not impede her sync, so she can send someone into combat, and then sync with them while they are fighting. *'Abilities' **Synchronize: Lavender starts to synchronize with the target. She stays in control of her body, but becomes conscious of the other person's mind. **Eye: She will be able to see whatever the target sees. **Sense: She heightens your senses, but only from her perspective. This allows her to serve as a second set of "eyes" to the target. **Sympathize: She runs through your emotions and thoughts, trying to read your mind. This technique takes longer to work if the opponent refuses her access. It takes quite a long time to work if the target refuses her access, but works nearly instantly if they allow her access (used for healing purposes). **Memorize: She memorizes the target's wavelength so that she can instantly sync with them again. **Share: She can accept a target's injuries (a part or all of them) to take it away from them instantly. She can also transfer injuries. She often uses this to take an ally's wounds upon herself, and then send them to the enemy for unblockable damage. However, her body is much more fragile than the enemy most of the time, and it is not instant. This can also be used for emergency healing, transfering serious wounds to a tougher party member. **Telepathy: After synchronizing, she can speak to the other person via telepathy, making her an extremely useful support character in battle. Healing: Lavender is a user of healing magic. *Restore: Restores energy to the target. *Heal: Heals them. Did you expect something else? *Cure: Returns their status to normal. Trivia *Made by ImpulseCross *An obvious reference to Megaman Beast. *As of July 22, she has the lowest stat total of all current RP characters, sitting at 330 total stat points. This is to reflect her noncombative nature. Quotes "..." "I sympathize with you." Category:ImpulseCross Category:Villager Category:Waa'Q Category:Character